


feeding the ducks

by belivaird_st



Category: The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith, carol - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese take Rindy to the park to enjoy the warm sunshine and feed the ducks.





	feeding the ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spring/summer story for sure! My two favorite seasons... Maybe I could extend this for a second chapter...

New York, Central Park, 1953

Rindy stood in front of her two mothers, who sat on a park bench, in the middle of Central Park. "Here's a dandy for you, Mommy," she said, holding up a yellow dandelion towards Carol. 

"Aww, thank you so much, sweetheart," Carol cooed, taking the flower with her thumb and index finger.

"And a dandy for you, Aunt T!" Rindy stepped closer to give Therese her second fluffy yellow dandelion. Therese took it and brushed it along her cheek.

"I love this, Rindy, thank you," Therese smiled down at the little girl, who held up another flower from her small bouquet of dandelions she had plucked from the grass.

"Do you like butter?" Rindy asked, curiously, holding a third dandelion under Therese's chin. "You do!" she exclaimed the minute she saw the yellowish glow on the younger woman's skin. "What about Mommy...?" She moved towards Carol with the same flower and held it below her chin. "Mommy does, too!"

"Mommy _loves_ butter, especially on corn!" Carol replied, playfully taking hold of Rindy's fingers and started kissing them and nibbling on them to get her going. Rindy squealed and giggled loudly, trying to squirm away. Therese grinned while readjusting the green straw hat she was wearing. Then she grabbed her silver camera out from her cloth bag and began taking pictures of the mother and daughter. Carol, in her pink polka dot dress. Rindy, in a baby blue jumper and dark blue silk ribbon tied around the back. The colors reminded Therese of spring, for sure.

Carol gasped as she held onto her daughter. "What's that noise? Did you hear that?"

"What?" Rindy cupped her ear, trying to listen.

"I think there might be ducks over there by the pond," Carol whispered. "Do you hear them quacking?"

Therese brought her camera close to her face and clicked away as soon as Rindy began jumping up and down excitedly over the faint sounds of ducks quacking along with the splashes of pond water. 

"Should we go feed them?" Carol asked Rindy. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Rindy cried. She watched her mother pull out a loaf of bread out from the picnic basket she brought along and started untying the plastic bag.


End file.
